1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor devices operating using operation mode information and semiconductor systems including the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device may perform various operations such as a read operation and a write operation using operation mode information. The semiconductor device may store the operation mode information in a plurality of storage circuits, which may be realized by mode registers or the like, using a mode register setting operation. The information stored in the storage circuits is subsequently used for operation. The semiconductor device may be included in a semiconductor system to operate in synchronization with an external clock signal outputted from a controller.
Accordingly, what are needed are semiconductor devices which may be utilized in and compatible with different types of semiconductor systems, semiconductor systems which employ such semiconductor devices, and methods for use in operating the same.